The Samurai and The Southerner
by AnimeFighter223
Summary: When an exchange student comes to Japan looking for a place to stay, he makes his way to the Hina Inn, but for what purpose? OCxMotoko FIRST CHAPTER IS RUSHED, STILL IRONING OUT THE DETAILS, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM VERY MUCH APPRECIATED.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone, I'm back, and I am still taking a break from Undisputed and Fight Back, but I had this idea swimming around in my head for awhile, so I figure why not give it a shot. Anyways here we go.**

 **Oh! One more thing, the OC's name is taken from a John Wayne movie. For those of you who are John Wayne fans, I'm sure you will recognize the name, but that doesn't mean thats the character personality, I just needed a name, and I was having a John Wayne movie marathon.**

 **Now in the beginning, he may seem like a Mary Sue, and I apologize for that, but its kind of hard to write someone's flaws in an introduction, so as the story progresses, you will start to see his flaws. And well, you will also see some of them in this chapter as well, depending on what this chapter looks like after I'm done.**

 **ALSO, yes this chapter is rushed and clunky, but I plan on making them better after I get chapter number one out of the way.**

 **Now for pairing reasons, Motoko is going to be a little older in this, so its not creepy that she gets paired with the OC.**

 **Also while I am a civil war buff, I guarantee you I will probably get descriptions of the weapons wrong, because its a little weird to write down details, right now I'm going off details I have read in books.**

* * *

 **TOKYO AIRPORT**

A young man was waiting for his luggage to appear on the conveyor belt, all the while humming a tune to himself. To any other person in the airport, he was just another foreigner in Japan. But get to know him, and you would find there was more than what you would see at first glance. Finally, the man spotted his bag and rushed over to pick it up, he was not a man for fancy suitcases or expensive suits, as evidenced by his baggage which at this point was an old hiking backpack that looked like it had seen better days. Passerbys assumed he was just some kid there on vacation, but the truth was actually far from it.

His name was Sean Thorton, an exchange student from Texas. While he may have seemed like some plain old country boy from America, he was far more than that. Sure he had grown up like any of the kids in his town, shooting rifles, working on the ranch, going to school, that was just some of the regular stuff. However Sean didn't want to spend his entire life in that town without seeing the rest of the world first. He worked hard in school, eventually enough to get him into a good community college. It was there that he discovered a new hobby, Fencing.

He had seen a little on TV, and honestly though it was a little weird, not understanding how such small swords could do anything to harm the human body. Either way he took it just to see what it was like, he figured it was going to be easy, but he had never been more wrong in his whole life. By the end of his first day, it felt like he had been kicked by a horse multiple times. But having a new found respect for fencers, he went back to the class the next day.

Eventually he started to like it more and more, and when his school took the chance to expand it to include HEMA (Historical European Martial Arts) He gladly signed up for that too.

He had two years of training, and while he did have some skill, he still had a lot to learn. And while he did enjoy swordplay, he also knew that if he wanted to defend himself in this life, he would need to have a fighting style that included punches and kicks. Eventually he found a judo school that he attended on the weekends, as well as a boxing gym that he attended twice a week. Once again, he was not professional, but he knew just enough that he could defend himself if the situation called for it.

He wasn't a large man, standing at only about 5'11'' and weighing 168 pounds. He had muscle, but not to the point of putting on a lot of bulk, he looked more streamline and wiry. But that was the way he preferred it, while he always idolized people like Arnold Schwarzenegger, he did not think he could pull off the arms that look like they could pull a crocodiles jaws apart.

Anyways, why was he in Japan? Well, a few months ago, he was ready to transfer out of his community college, and while he did score highly, he couldn't find any universities in the area that offered what he was looking for. Lo and Behold, his academic advisor told him that he could always try and go overseas as an exchange student at Tokyo U, however, he would still have to take the entrance exams the same as anyone else. So that was when they set up a plan for him.

He would go to Japan, and he would live and study among other students attempting to get into the same university, he would still have a few months before the entrance exam, but luckily he did save up money for this occasion. And while his Japanese was not the best it could be, he was working on improving it, and even got assigned a personal tutor and translator. But for day to day activities, he also had a pocket translator to get the job done while he couldn't.

The main thing he had to worry about was his living arrangements, however, surprisingly as if by a god send. That was taken care of immediately.

An elderly Japanese lady happened to be visiting his advisor that day, as she was an old family friend. And when she heard about his little predicament, she informed him that she had a nephew who could offer him housing, but she did have some conditions.

If he did get into Tokyo U, he would have to remain at a steady GPA and enroll in a various amount of extracurricular. Luckily that was something he didn't have a problem with. And considering how badly he wanted to see the world, this was an oppurtunity he could not pass up.

Granted, he really should not have been taking offers from strange elderly ladies he had never met. But at the same time he was too excited to turn her down. She was offering him a place to stay, all he would have to do was ask her nephew Kei..Keita? Something starting with a K for help.

What he didn't know was that the old lad has some other plans.

 _"Hmm, this could help, maybe if there is another tenant that is a male, maybe the girls will be more comfortable, besides I was considering making the dorm co ed anyways...hmm, well if it doesn't work it doesn't work...but then that boy would be out on the streets...hmm, well I'm sure Keitaro could help find him a place, he was always sweet like that. Hopefully he can help Keitaro with his confidence issues."_ While the old lady was mumbling to herself, Sean was just confused.

After he left the airport, he had to stop by the local post office, because he had two items shipped from home that he could not take on the plane due to regulations and security reasons.

Item number one was a civil war cavalry officer saber, that one of his ancestors had used in the war. He was a Captain in the Confederate army. And while some people said he should be ashamed of that fact, he never saw the point in denying your roots and your history. After all, those who did not learn from History were doomed to repeat it. The other item was another sword, but this was an infantry officer saber, with a straighter blade. The biggest difference was that this was from another one of his ancestors who fought on the side of the union.

He loved the fact that he had relatives that fought on both sides, because he could see the Civil War from two different perspectives. He had read up on the history of both sides, and while yes both were flawed, it was hard not to respect men who fought for what they believed in. Besides once again, that was all ancient history. The Civil war was over, no sense thinking that its still going on.

He called a taxi, who did give him an odd look for carrying two strange packages as well as a dirty old pack, but as long as he was a paying customer, he didn't care if Sean stepped in wearing armor. As the car drove on and on, Sean took the time to admire the scenery through the window.

While it was a city no doubt, he couldn't help but notice the differences in architecture that made you realize he wasn't in the states anymore. It was still jarring to him, especially since he had to adjust to a new economy, new language, new city, and don't even get him started on the currency.

He was not talking trash about the Japanese at all, but he could not understand the currency, how was it that one american dollar could equal to an amount around one hundred yen? It was confusing, but it would just be an adjustment he would have to make if he wanted to be a student here. After all, it wasn't a smart idea to travel to another country and just expect everything to be adjusted for your comfort. Only idiots thought like that. And while he came here only half prepared, and that was not the brightest idea, he was going to make damn sure that he could live here without people thinking he was just a stupid foreigner.

He looked down at the slip of paper in his hand that contained the address of the place he was going to reside, the lady he had met had taken the time to write the address in both english and Japanese. It sounded like a nice place, after all, it had a hot spring, so he was not complaining, he could only imagine how useful that would have been when he spent his summers working with his grandfather on cars and on the ranch. Lord knows his muscles were sore after all that work.

"Just pull in here, I think this is the place." Sean said as the cab driver nodded.

"Thanks for the ride, eh, here I believe this covers it." He said as he saw the taxi drivers eyes widen for a bit before he drove off.

"I think...I may have tipped him a little too much..." He said as this was the reason that he couldn't understand the currency.

But he figured there was nothing wrong with that, so the guy made a little bit of extra money, Sean could live with that, after all, he still had plenty of money. Although he did feel pretty dumb for not knowing just how much he gave to the cabbie.

"Damn thats a lot of steps." He said to himself as he started the journey up to the inn.

Along the way he couldn't help but notice there were a lot of cracks in the cement, and also indentations, almost as if someone had made a habit of falling down the stairs, he could have sworn he even saw a blood stain, but he figured that was just his mind playing tricks on him. After all, why would there be blood stains on the way up to an inn? Unless of course someone fell and broke their nose on the cement.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

He knocked on the door with his pack on his back, and the two packages held in his arms. He didn't have to wait long until he heard a door being opened and a head poked out.

"H-Hello?" A girl with blue hair asked after she poked her head out.

"Uh, yeah is this the Hina Inn?" He asked as he tried to speak as best as he could.

"Yes it is, uhm, you're not from around here are you?" She asked as he nodded.

"No, I'm not, that obvious huh?" He asked.

"Well, considering you don't look Japanese, and your accent is strange, and the fact that you called this an Inn instead of a dormitory." She said as he raised an eyebrow.

 _"Huh? Dang I thought I was getting better at Japanese."_ He thought to himself.

"Well, I though it was an Inn, I'm looking for a...Keitaro Urashima? His Grandma told me I could find him here." He said while still having trouble with the language.

"Oh! Sempai! Well, hes out right now, but if you want, you could wait for him in the living room." She said as she invited him in.

"Thank you, and is my japanese really that bad?" He asked her again.

"Eh, its not that its bad, its just that you can tell you need more practice...Sorry." She said as he waved it off.

"Don't be, I rolled the dice knowing what I would be getting into when I came here." He said as he sat down on a couch.

"May I offer you something to eat or drink?" She asked trying to be a polite guest.

"Uh, yeah sure thank you maam, I'll take water please." He said as she bowed.

"My name is Shinobu, what is yours?" She asked with a smile.

"Sean Thorton, Nice to meet you Shinobu." He said as he tried to shake hands, but she was already off.

 _"Well this is nice so far, I wonder how Gramps is doing, he didn't really like the fact I was going to Japan, I guess I can't blame him, the only experience he had with the Japanese was at Guadalcanal."_ He thought to himself.

His grandfather while supportive did not exactly approve of his grandson flying to Japan. The old man was one of the nicest men you will ever meet. But he was a World War two veteran who lost a lot of friends to the Japanese Imperial Army. And while the war had been over for a long time, the memories still stuck with him. Some people looked down on his grandfather for that, but he never did. It wasn't like his grandfather hated the Japanese, he just wasn't very trusting. And when you fight against someone for so long, you don't suddenly become best friends with them once the conflict was over, especially with what his grandfather had seen.

He still loved him, after all, His Grandpa taught him to ride a horse, fix a car, shoot a rifle. Hell his grandfather had even given him the cavalry saber that he had with him, it was a gift when he joined fencing and HEMA, and his grandfather gave it to him as an heirloom, since obviously his grandson would have more use for it than him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" A voice cried out in anger.

He turned to see a very angry Japanese woman with what appeared to be a training sword.

"Uh, waiting?" He said not sure how to react.

"You shouldn't be here!" She said as she took a step forward.

 _"OH crap, this is not good! Not good!"_ He thought as this lady seemed to be pissed off for no reason.

He didn't even realize he was opening the package that contained one of his swords.

"I don't know what you're doing here, but if you do not leave, I will remove you!" She said as his hand was now on the grip of the CSA sword.

"Look, I'm just waiting for-" He tried to say before she attacked.

"LIAR!" She said as she swung at him.

He knew that he could not take the blade out as it was just a training sword. So he didn't draw the blade, he kept it in the sheath and deflected the blow away from him.

"Woah! Calm down! I'm just here to-" He tried to say before she attacked again.

"I just wanna-" Another slash.

"FOR GODS SAKE LET ME TALK!" He said as this woman was obviously better trained than him.

"MOTOKO! What are you doing?!" Shinobu said as she came back with a glass of water.

"This man is trespassing here! I am teaching him a lesson!" She said as Shinobu spoke up for me.

"He's not trespassing! I invited him in! He said he has business with Keitaro!" She said as that got her to stop swinging.

"You're here to speak with Urashima?" She said as she still didn't take her eyes off of me.

"Yeah! I tried to tell you that before you just attacked me for no reason! Seriously, who the hell does that?!" He said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Do not try my patience, you bring a weapon onto this ground, and you expect me not to worry?" She said as he resisted the urge to face palm.

"First off, you couldn't even see the sword as it was still in the package, I only opened it up after you came at me, secondly, the fact that I didn't even unsheathe it means I obviously wasn't trying to hurt you, so give me a break." He said but that did nothing to help the situation.

His responses only seemed to make her even angrier, luckily Shinobu cut in.

"Look! This is just a misunderstanding! Why don't I bring out some food so we can sit down and just relax!" She said as she rushed off.

Normally this wouldn't be a good idea to leave Motoko alone with a man considering her distrust of them, but if Shinobu trusted him, she could tolerate him for now.

"I'll be civil with you, but if you try anything, I will retaliate." She said gripping the bokken while He lowered his sword and sheathe.

"Fair enough, but seriously, you could have asked me what was going on before you attacked." He said as she scowled.

"You don't know when to shut up do you?" She said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just being honest, I figured that was a good thing." He said as she was really starting to get irritated with him.

"I'm home!" A voice called out from the door.

A rather geeky looking guy with glasses came in through the door. Sean figured this had to be him.

"Urashima, this man was looking for you." Motoko said as Keitaro looked over.

"So you're Keitaro?" Sean asked as he stood up.

"Yep thats me." He said confused as to why there was another man here.

"Your grandma said you could help me out, she told me to give this note to you, basically I'm here to rent a room." He said as Keitaro's eyes widened.

Needless to say Shinobu who had come back from the Kitchen, Keitaro, and Motoko all had the same reaction.

"WWWHHHHHAAAATTTTTT?!"


	2. Tell Us About Yourself

**Okay, I'm back with another chapter, so far there have been some people messaging me warning me about the slippery slope I am on with trying to write this story.**

 **So heres to answer your questions**

 **Noodles: Yes, you're absolutely right, and I am working on trying to make it so he isn't perfect which is why I am going to introduce flaws that the character has, and the romance I don't plan on making a quick thing, I at least want to get twenty chapters in before anything like that. I just ask that you be patient, and if by chance the story doesn't go the way you want, then thats okay too.**

 **Wittman the Tiger Ace: Yeah I was originally going to go with Sean Mercer, but lets just say there is a reason I chose John Wayne's name from 'The Quiet Man' over the others. But yeah, I know its weird, but for some reason I really wanted to make the character from Texas instead of Pennsylvania, so that's why hes named after the character but isn't the character himself, despite sharing the obvious boxing training. After all, I couldn't have him just train in weapons.**

 **Kenislav: Thanks for the info, I know the age of consent is different in other countries, but it still feels kind of weird considering that the age of consent is 18 in the US, and I've lived here my whole life. So its kind of a weird adjustment to make, especially considering the character in this fic is close to 20 or 21.**

 **Yrio: Well thats why there is a poll up for the pairing on my profile.**

 **Besides, I imagine my OC is going to get into a ton of awkward situations considering his grasp of the Japanese culture and language isn't quite what it should be.**

* * *

 **AT THE INN**

"YOU...You want a room?" Keitaro asked Sean as he raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, yeah isn't that what a dorm is for?" He asked as a few more people entered the room.

"You can't stay here!" Another angry voice called out as Sean looked up.

This time it was a brunette and some drunk looking lady who were staring at him one with pure rage, and the other with a sleazy drunk expression. Seriously? What was it with the women in this place and being extremely angry? He could hear his grandpa in his head saying it had to be that time of the month, but he filed that voice away.

"Uh, why not? That old lady Hina said it was fine? I even got a note here." He said as that did nothing to help the situation, if anything it only made them angrier.

"I don't care! We already have one pervert around here! We don't need another!" She said as Sean just lifted his hand up in defense.

"Okay first all, I don't know why you suddenly assume I'm a pervert, secondly, why does this mean so much to you? I don't get it." He said as she finally let it loose.

"THIS IS A GIRLS DORMITORY! I'LL SAY IT AGAIN! MEN DON'T BELONG HERE!" She yelled out as he could have sworn her face turned red...this lady had issues.

"Uh, okay, I didn't know this was a girls dorm, so...why is he here then?" He asked as he pointed to Keitaro.

"He's the manager that's different." She said as Keitaro was still reading over the note.

"Uhm, Naru...you might want to look at this." Keitaro said as she walked over and snatched the note out of his hand.

It only took her a few seconds after reading it that she lost his shit.

"WHHHHAAAATTTTT?! GRANNY IS CONSIDERING MAKING THIS CO ED?!" She yelled out as Sean could have sworn he felt his ear drums burst.

"WHAT?!" Motoko and the drunk one yelled out and looked over at the note.

 _"Dear girls, I imagine you're getting along just fine with Keitaro, this is Sean, I found him while I was on tour in America, he is planning on attending Tokyo U and was in need fo a place to stay, I was never one to turn down a soul in need as you all know. So I hope that you all treat him with the same respect you show Keitaro...Love Hina."_ Was all the note said as Sean suddenly felt like he had made a HUGE mistake coming here.

"I...Can't...Believe this..." Naru said as she was trembling.

"I don't really mind." The drunk one said as got a mischievous glint in her eye...that couldn't be good.

"You better not try anything." The crazy sword slinging lady from earlier warned...Seriously what was with these women?

"DID I HEAR NEW PERSON?!" He heard a voice say as he suddenly felt someone kick him from behind.

"WOAH WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled as suddenly he was turned over to see a very...VERY smiley girl.

"Hi! I'm Kaolla! Is it true you'll be staying here?!" She asked as he was too dazed to respond.

"Uhhhhhh." He said still not sure about what happened.

"AWESOME! NEW PLAYMATE!" She said as she sped off again.

"What the hell was that? Did I just get tackled by sonic the hedgehog?" He asked as he could have sworn he felt his spine break from that kick.

"Oh thats just Su, you'll get used to it after awhile." Keitaro said as the girls looked at him.

"Keitaro! You're not seriously considering taking him in?" Naru said with narrowed eyes.

"Well, It is grandma's orders, are you really asking me to refuse her?" He asked trying to placate the situation.

She was just getting angrier and angrier until finally Keitaro's danger sense went off and he grabbed Sean by the arm and pulled him away.

"I'LL SHOW YOU TO YOUR ROOM! COME ON!" He said, and with strength he didn't know he had, he zoomed out of the room and was actually dragging Sean behind him.

"KEEEEEIIIIITTTTTAAAARRROOOOO!" He heard the brunette one scream out.

"Uhm...is it always like this around here?" He asked as he wasn't even sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Its not as bad as it looks." He said as they suddenly felt the house shake.

"At times." He added as that must have been Naru punching one of the pillars in the house.

* * *

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Keitaro did manage to find him a room. However there were a few problems, first off it was right next to the crazy samurai lady that tried to attack him earlier. Secondly it obviously had seen better days, it used to be an old storeroom, so Sean and Keitaro had to move quite a lot of stuff out of the way in order to get it ready for habitation. Add that onto the fact that they also had to procure him a mattress as well as basic utilities, it was surprisingly a lot of work.

The room was pretty spartan with only a bed, a nightstand and a lamp. Luckily Sean did have some way to make it look a bit more like someone lived there. First thing he did was take out the two swords he had brought with him and hang them up on the wall in a sword over sword position so it looked a bit like the US Cavalry symbol that you would see on old uniforms as well as old civil war movies. He had also brought along a few posters with him, such as a poster of the US Olympic team, a texas longhorns football poster, the poster from The empire strikes back. And for an added bit of home, he put up his flag of texas in the corner of the room.

It wasn't much but it would do for now. Luckily he had brought along a few books to read, including The rise of Theodore Roosevelt, The Maxims of Robert E Lee, as well as a book about medieval fantasy that his ex girlfriend had introduced him to.

He would have brought along his school books, but considering he would just have to buy new ones, he left them at home. Besides all they were were books from his old classes. They obviously wouldn't help him with the Tokyo U entrance exams. There in lied another problem. He had brought along his 'Japanese Language for Dummies' Book. And he kind of felt stupid reading it.

One, it was a fairly complicated language for him to learn, two, learning on his own was not the brightest idea, since he figured he would need a partner, but considering most of the people he had met so far seemed to hate his guts, he opted against it, he would have asked Keitaro, but last he checked, he was busy sorting out expenses, so once again that was out of the question.

At the current time, he would have to practice by himself until someone was willing to help him with it. But that didn't sound too bad, after all he still had a few months before the exam, plenty of time to get better at the language and hopefully understand the written language. Still though, not bad for what some would consider a backwoods kid.

"Dinner will be served in an hour." He looked up to see crazy sword lady.

"Thank you." He said as he expected her to go away, only to see she had crossed her eyes and was still looking at him.

"Did I not say it right or something?" He said as he could have sworn he had 'Thank you' in the language covered.

"You said it right, I just don't trust you." She said trying to be as intimidating as she could, add that on to the fact that she was keeping things short and simple for him, he found her kind of condescending.

"Okay...I don't see why not. I haven't really done anything to you...Are you just going to sit there and stare at me for the whole time I live here? Because I like my privacy." He said as this woman was creeping him the hell out.

"I just want to let you know that if you do anything out of line, you will have me to deal with." She said as she narrowed her eyes at him once again.

Sean was getting a little angry now, this girl would just not stop being such a judgmental condescending jerk.

"You know, first off, I'm not so easily disposed of, and while I will admit that you probably have trained more than me considering your stance and the fact that Keitaro told me about you being part of some famous school, you could at least try to hold your judgement until you get to know me better." He said as once again, his words did not get through her skull.

"I have no intention of getting to know you." She said as she turned around and left.

Sean decided to breath in and out so he got his anger under control, to be honest he had dealt with people like her before, but usually it was always a person that he had known for awhile, and while they eventually got what was coming to them, he didn't even know this woman before today, and based on what he could gather, she was making judgement about him because he was a man...wow that was actually pretty sexist.

He shook his head of the thoughts and tried to calm down, while he liked to think he had gotten better, he was one to admit that he did have some slight anger issues. And it did get him into trouble a lot, especially as a kid, when he got sick of a older kid picking on him, so he threw a punch. Course it didn't help that the kids friends were there and helped gang up on him. He ended up going home with a split lip and a black eye, and also got suspended for a week, but at least he got a few good punches in.

But he was pretty sure he couldn't do the same here, especially since now that he was an adult, he could get evicted from this place, or even worse Jail. So he was going to try and be the bigger man and not let it get to him. Course he had been having this conversation with himself for the past six years...needless to say sometimes he just snapped.

"I just want to let you know that I don't approve of you being here either." Naru said as she had suddenly shown up in the doorway.

"Oh come on! Can't one person just be happy to see me!" He said raising his voice a bit.

"I AM!" The hyperactive girl from earlier said from another floor.

"THANK YOU!" He yelled back, she may have been a little twitchy and weird, but at least she was enthusiastic.

"You better not try anything with her!" She said clenching her fists.

"Like what? I'm just sitting here studying right now." He said as he didn't understand why this woman was so pissed off...it was just like Motoko all over again.

"Doesn't mean I don't suspect you of something else." She said as she walked away.

Gosh! Was every woman in this place going to give him such a hard time?! Seriously it was like he was in an old spy movie getting interrogated by the KGB! The only ones who seemed tolerable so far were Shinobu and Su. Well, there was Keitaro, but he was a fellow man who seemed to be going through the same thing, so he couldn't really complain. Was this some kind of initiation or something? Was this dorm actually a frat house or something? He didn't know, but it was weird as shit.

* * *

 **AN HOUR OR SO LATER**

Sean made his way downstairs, after agonizing over the Japanese language book for two 25 minute sessions, with a ten minute break in between. He was ready for dinner. He wasn't too sure what was for dinner, but honestly he could care less, he was hungry as hell, the last thing he got to eat was a pre packaged flight meal, and he never did get that snack from Shinobu since Keitaro dragged him off. So needless to say he had worked up an appetite.

And when he walked into the dining room he was...shocked. There was food, well more like a feast, apparently Shinobu had really outdone herself for this. He could hardly believe it, sure he didn't recognize some of it, but the smell was intoxicating.

"Ah! Sean, come sit down. Trust me, you're going to want some of this." Keitaro said as he took his seat.

"I'm not complaining about all the food, but why so much?" He asked as Shinobu came out.

"Oh well, we have a new tenant, sure it was a little weird, but I see no reason why we shouldn't give you a warm welcome." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, but even then, thats a lot of food." He said as suddenly he saw a blur tackle the large pile of food.

"That's because Kaolla eats like a hippo...we have to make a ton so we can all get a fair share." She said as Sean was just wide eyed.

"I can see that...wow...how the hell is her stomach not bulging out by eating that much?" He said as he suddenly felt a whack on the head.

"You shouldn't insult a ladies weight like that!" Naru said as she walked by.

"Excuse me, but you can't say that you have not thought the same thing at least once!" He said as she glared.

"Be that as it may, I never said it out loud, you should be mindful of what you say!" She said as Sean kind of let his anger get to him.

"Like being mindful of calling someone a pervert before you even know them?" He said as they could have sworn they felt the temperature drop.

 _"Oh shit."_ Keitaro thought as he was getting out of the line of fire.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" Naru said as she geared up a punch.

 _"Damn, I really got to learn to shut up."_ He said as he figured that this would not end well.

However, another hand caught her fist before it could do any damage.

"Naru, I think we shouldn't do this now...while I understand your anger, we are eating dinner." Motoko said as Naru just continued to glare at Sean.

"Hmph." She said as she sat down and began to quietly eat her food.

"And I thought I told you to watch your step." Motoko warned as Sean sighed.

"Despite the fact I spoke the truth?" He said as he saw her fist clench, but she let it go and sat down.

 _"Sean...seriously, KEEP YOUR DAMN MOUTH SHUT! WHEN YOU'RE IN A HOLE, STOP DIGGING!"_ He had heard his Grandpa say that so many times whenever he managed to say something that pissed someone off.

His Grandpa had learned from years of experience that sometimes you just can't win a fight, especially if that person was Sean's Grandmother...damn that old lady could probably take on any politician in a debate and slowly humiliate them over and over again until they lost the will to live. Finally Sean decided to not let his mouth run on, and decided to finally eat his dinner.

One bite, and his eyes widened. And everyone was looking at him.

"Uh...are you okay?" Keitaro asked as he just spaced out.

"This is...good...really good." He said as he took another bite.

"Damn, what did you put in this? Seriously I love it!" He said as he was starting to understand why Kaolla ate so much.

"Just simple ingredients thrown together." Shinobu said as she wasn't used to the compliments coming from strangers.

 _"And Shakespeare is just random words on a page."_ He thought to himself as he let himself be immersed in the taste and smell.

Nothing eventful really happened after that, everyone was quiet, with the exception of Naru occasionally grumbling under her breath, Motoko making sure Sean wasn't trying anything. And of course the ravenous chewing of Kaolla that you swear to god sounded like a garbage disposal at times. It was actually kind of scary.

"So...Sean, what can you tell us about yourself?" Keitaro asked trying to defuse the situation.

Surprisingly it kind of worked, only because Kaolla wanted to know her new playmate, Shinobu was slightly curious, Kitsune was wondering what his weaknesses were, and Naru and Motoko were trying to gather information on their enemy.

"What do you want to know?" He asked as Keitaro shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, where are you from? Hobbies? Stuff like that."

Sean put his bowl down and fork down, he had to admit he was pretty thankful that they had forks, when he tried using chopsticks once at a chinese restaurant, he ended up accidentally throwing a dumpling at his dates face...needless to say he never got a second date.

"Well, I'm from a small town in Texas, grew up working on a ranch with my Grandparents, eventually got into college, started taking up multiple hobbies including Fencing, Hema, Boxing, Judo, as well as going to class full time and helping my Grandpa with his business." He said as Shinobu got curious.

"I thought his business was ranching?" She asked as Sean nodded.

"Well yeah, there was that, but he also ran a part time auto shop, although it was more of a hobby than anything else, all I know is that by the time I was about five, I was helping him restore old cars, I went to school smelling like Motor oil a lot." He said with a chuckle.

"But you know, it was great, When I got my driver's license, we bought an old wreck of a 68 Dodge Charger and restored it, and that became my first car...well actually not, I didn't trust myself driving it at the time, so I bought an old junker...I mean it was practically a work of art, and I couldn't live with myself if I ended up wrecking it in a month." He said as that was one thing he did miss about his home besides his grandparents.

It was almost a sin that he still hadn't driven that car. He was finally gaining the courage to start driving it, until he got the opportunity to come here, needless to say, he did miss that car.

"What did you raise on the ranch?" Shinobu asked once again.

"Mostly cattle, but we did have a few horses. Course Those were our neighbors that we just let on our land." He said as Kaolla raised her hand.

"Why haven't you tried the squid yet?" She asked as Sean actually looked uncomfortable at that question.

"Uh...this is embarassing, but I have a fear of squids." He said as everyone just got a "Are you serious?" look on their face.

"HEY! Its not my fault, when I was a kid I watched a lot of sea monster movies, and they always had a scene where either a diver was strangled to death by a tentacle, ripped apart limb from limb, or eaten slowly piece by piece by a squid. I had nightmares every night after watching those movies!" He said trying to defend himself.

Course everyone thought it was kind of lame, a squid couldn't really eat a human could they?

"One last question, you mentioned your grandparents a lot...but what about your parents." She asked as Sean got a strange look in his eyes.

"Uh...hey can I go back to eating now, Kaolla's still eating a large portion of the share." He said as suddenly everyone saw Su really did try to steal everyone's food.

"HEY! SU SHARE!" Motoko said as she tried to take some back from the energetic girl.

"NEVER!" She stated as she ran off.


	3. Filler: Morning Conversation

**Okay, I'm back with another chapter, finally got some free time.  
**

 **Also Noodles one more thing I forgot to mention, when you told me not to constantly have the spotlight on my OC, did you mean that I shouldn't write mostly from his perspective or I shouldn't have him be this miracle worker? I was a little confused on that.**

 **Also The poll is still up, I haven't gotten a lot of votes yet, so please go to my profile and vote for who you want Keitaro to be paired with.**

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

"WAAAKKKEEE UPPPP!" A powerful voice screamed out as Sean bolted awake.

"AH! HOLY SHIT!" He yelled as he saw Su with a megaphone.

"GOOD MORNING SEAN!" She said as he stuck a finger in his ear.

"WHY WOULD YOU WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT?!" He was angry, but she just giggled it away.

"Keitaro sent me to wake you up! But you wouldn't wake up! I even tried poking you with a stick!" She said holding up a tree branch.

Well...what kind of madhouse did he walk into? First he gets attacked by crazy sword lady, then pisses off an emotionally unstable woman, as well as having to avoid the drunk lady, and had to sleep in a room that he hadn't properly renovated yet. This was just getting weirder and weirder by the minute. What was next? Flying turtles? And then it happened, he saw Keitaro being chased by a...mechanical flying turtle?

"Uh...Su...am I still sleeping?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Nope! You're awake silly! Why?" She said as the grin never left her face.

"Because I just saw a flying turtle that looked like it was a HK from terminator...seriously what is going on?" He said as he was actually kind of creeped out.

"Oh my turtle bots? I built those! Cool huh?" She said as Sean shook his head.

"Uh no...not really, I mean its cool that you built them...but why would you build killer robots?" He said as he really didn't trust machines that he couldn't control.

"Because they're fun...why do you look so pale?" She asked as Sean put a shirt on.

"Su...did you ever watch The Terminator or the Matrix? Or any movie about machines taking over?" He asked as she shook her head.

"Nope! Dad didn't want me watching them because he thought they would scare me." She said as Sean put a hand on her shoulder.

"In that case, I'm going to go find a copy to rent, because while you're young, considering what I just saw, its imperative you watch them. And yes, they are meant to scare you." He said as he walked out of the room.

While he would admit technology was a wonderful thing, he didn't fancy the idea of having machines being turned into self thinking killing machines, and he wasn't into any machine that was smarter than him. Especially because you never know when they might turn on you and wipe out all of humanity. Or the next thing you know they pull a Hal 9000 on you, the thought of machines trying to kill him freaked him out.

Why couldn't things just be simple? Technology was a wonderful thing, but he did believe there was a certain threshold they shouldn't cross. Yes, space travel sounds cool, just don't have any AI on board, let humanity do most of the work, it would make the achievement so much sweeter.

Anyways, he was getting off topic. He saw Motoko going up to the roof dressed in a traditional kimono and of course giving him a glare that honestly just pissed him off. He literally just woke up, and already she was glaring at him? What the hell was her problem? Why did she seem to dislike men so much? Was she one of those crazy feminazi's that believed all men should die? He sincerely hoped not.

"Morning Sean!" Shinobu said as she was walking by with a thing of laundry.

"Morning Shinobu, how did you sleep?" He asked as she smiled.

"Just fine, a little weird though, I had a dream you were trying to kill a squid." She said as he facepalmed.

"Great, this always happens whenever I tell people about that." He said as he saw Motoko staring at them with a glare.

"If it makes you feel any better, Motoko is scared of turtles!" She said as Motoko fell to the ground in embarassment.

"You know what, that does make me feel better!" He said as he gave an evil chesire grin to Motoko who proceeded to glare back at him.

"And you gave me crap for being scared of squids! And you're scared of turtles! Who ever got eaten by a turtle!" He said as he dodged a shoe that was thrown at him.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled as she ran back up to the roof.

"Uhm, Senpai, shouldn't you be nicer to her? After all, you are still a guest here, and you did say you were going to try and get along with everyone." Shinobu reminded him.

"I know, wait what does Senpai mean?" He asked as she sighed.

"It basically means someone who is your senior when it comes to academia. A mentor if you would say." She said (Hey, I didn't know, I may like Anime, but I don't know all the words.)

"I don't know Kid, pretty sure I haven't mentored anyone here, how about you leave that title to Keitaro until I actually earn that one." He said as she looked a little sad at that.

"O-Okay..." She said as she walked away and Sean felt like an ass.

"Seriously? What did I say wrong? Great now I feel like I just kicked a puppy." He said as he heard a sultry voice.

"Oh? Want me to make it better?" She asked as the stench of alcohol invaded his nostrils.

Only for him to dodge out of the way of a drunken Kitsune.

"Please...DON'T...DO...THAT." Sean said with anger as he could smell the sake on her.

"Oh, I'm just trying to have some fu-" She said as he took a step back.

"I said don't do that." He said as she actually saw him glaring at her.

Sean did not like alcohol, he didn't like it ONE BIT. So whenever he smelled someone who was ripe with the smell, he could get a little angry and defensive.

"Oh come on Cowboy, don't you wanna have a ride?" She asked as he walked away.

"I already told you, I'm not interested." He said as got away before she tried to do something.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO KITSUNE?!" He heard Naru's voice yell.

"Oh for shits sake." He said as he saw Naru.

"Morning Naru." He said as it was only six o clock, and already he was irritated.

"Don't you morning Naru me! What did you do?" She said while pointing a finger at him.

"I just told her to go away, I don't like the smell of alcohol, so I told her to leave me alone, look its morning, I got woken up by killer robots, and I haven't even had my morning coffee, can you just yell and scream at me later?" He said as she growled and walked past him, making sure to bump her shoulder into his.

"Good Lord Jesus Christ, what did I get myself into?" He said as he walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Sean!" Keitaro said as he was getting something out of the fridge.

"Morning Kei-HOLY SHIT! What happened to your eye?!" He said as he saw it was now swollen shut.

"Oh, accidentally walked in on Naru changing again." He said as Sean blanked out at that.

"Again? You mean this has happened before?" He said as Keitaro nodded.

"I am not a clever man." He said as he put an ice pack on his eye.

"Dude, maybe you should knock first." He said as Keitaro nodded.

"I do. But sometimes she gets me confused with some of the girls." He said as Sean walked over to the coffee pot.

"Dang, I've been here for one day, and already its weird. I kind of feel bad though, I feel like I was a dick to Shinobu, it felt like kicking a puppy." He said as Keitaro patted him on the back.

"Oh don't worry, Shinobu is a little sensitive, but don't worry, she bounces right back, she's tough that way, yeah sounds like you were getting screamed at by Naru." He said as Sean looked at him.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but how do you stand her? She doesn't seem to like...you know, men." He said as Keitaro chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, she's a nice person overall, she's just a little...I actually don't have a weird for it, but trust me, she gets better." He said as Sean took another sip of his coffee.

"Okay, well it has been only one day, who knows, maybe we'll become friends." He said as Keitaro cringed.

"Well...I wouldn't go that far." He said as Sean face palmed.

"Dude, seriously, make up your mind, anyways, so what do we do today?" He asked as Keitaro pulled out a LONG list of chores.

"Well, we have to wax the floors, clean the springs, fix the plumbing, fix the hole in the wall, pick up squid from the store-" He said as he was cut off there.

"I'm not getting the squid." Sean said as Keitaro nodded.

"No problem, I figured as much, and then we got to clean out the basement, assemble a few new bookshelves, and finally get ready for school, or in yours and my case, Cram school and the such." Keitaro said as Sean whistled.

"Dang, seems like a lot to do, but I think with the seven of us, we should-" He was cut off by Keitaro.

"Two of us, since I'm the manager and you're the only other male tenant here." He said as Sean blanked.

"So...we get stuck doing all the work because of our gender? Eh, what the hell, I mean it sounds bad, but considering my first job was shoveling horse shit, this shouldn't be too bad." He said as he rolled up his sleeves.

"So what first chief?"


	4. Its Back (Short)

**Hey guys, for those of you who are still here and remember this story. I'm finally back after taking a long break. Truth isn't hard to say, but here it is, I stopped writing while I went through Chemo for Cancer. And basically I am only now officially Cancer free.**

 **So now I'm ready to start writing again.**

* * *

"Well this is some bullshit." Sean said as he was nailing some shutters to the roof.

"It's good for the soul." Keitaro responded as he handed Sean some shutters.

"No I mean, we're the only two working, while the rest of them sit around and do nothing all day….well except for Shinobu, she's a good kid, she pulls her own weight." Sean had to admit, Shinobu seemed to be the only one who worked hard.

"That's not true, Naru is hard at work studying and Motoko is hard at work training." Keitaro tried to defend his friends.

"Who trains ALL day in kendo? I get that I train in HEMA, but damn not all day."

"You think you're just pissed because we've been working all day with no break and them constantly screaming?"

"Probably, but come on, I'm sick of being called a pervert every five minutes."

"Get used to it, that's what I do."

"I have anger issues."

"You seem to be controlling them just fine."

"That's because I managed to complete my anger management class JUST before I came here."

"Well we still got to go to cram school after this, so just bear with it a little longer."

"God I miss Texas."

"Don't worry, its not so bad."

"I came here to get an education, but wasn't expecting all this stuff."

"Not too long ago you were talking about how this was nothing."

"That's because I didn't realize we were repairing the WHOLE Inn."

In reality, Sean was wondering how the hell this place was always getting damaged so easily. The day before they had replaced the pipes, and now somehow they had to do it again. If he didn't know any better, he would say there was a sabotuer in their mist. But who would be stupid enough to try and sabotage this place when they lived in it? No one, well except Naru. But maybe he was only thinking like that because she was such a bitch.

Seriously, she pissed him off. He TRIED to be a nice guy and turn the other cheek, but her very attitude pissed him off. Reminded him of those dumb ass code pink idiots at his community college. Annoying, arrogant, and made you want to beat kittens with a shovel.

"Anger management Sean, anger management." Keitaro reminded him as he spied the 'thirty day chip' for anger management classes.

"Oh well, at least I can be assured that we won't have as much to do tomorrow." As soon as Sean said that, he immediately regretted it.

"Actually, we have to clean the hot springs, fix some of the water lines, repair some holes in the wall, replace some doors, and many other things."

"….Is this place constantly falling apart?"

"Kind of, Naru has anger issues too."

"Wait, I have anger issues, you tell me to grin and bear it, she has anger issues and they PUNCH holes in the walls?"

"Trust me, we're men, we will lose this battle."

"…..God damn, its just like going to one of those crazy colleges back home with the protests on campus…" Sean couldn't believe it, this place really wasn't so different from certain schools in the US after all.

"Look, I guarantee you, that you'll come to like this place, its not so bad." At this Sean stood up.

"Okay, well I'm getting all sweaty, so I'm taking this off." Sean said as he removed his shirt.

"Senpai! I brought some lu-" Shinobu started to sputter and blush as she saw Sean with his shirt off as she brought some bento boxes.

"Hm? Oh thanks Shinobu." Sean said as he walked over to her and grabbed the Bento boxes.

"Oh, uhm, uh, you're welcome!" She said as she saw the sweat outlining his wirey yet muscular body.

"You okay? You look a bit feverish?" Sean said as he was concerned.

"I'm fine!" She said as she climbed down the ladder.

"I uh, JUST NEED SOME WATER!" She yelled as she ran back inside.

"Huh, poor girl, must be sick." At this Keitaro merely looked at Sean in shock.

"What?"

"Do you realize if I did that, at this moment, something really bad would happen and the girls would think I was trying to take advantage of her?" Keitaro said as Sean raised an eyebrow.

"…I just took my shirt off because I got all sweaty, how would that be considered taking advantage ofher?"

"PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON?!" He heard Motoko yell from the ground floor.

"Its hot as hell up here!" He yelled back.

"Aren't you supposed to be from Texas?!" She mocked in a snide tone.

"Hey! I'll have you know heat is okay, but sweating and getting a soaky sweaty shirt isn't!"

"Have some decency and put your shirt back on!"

"Why don't you run back in and get me another shirt and we won't have this problem!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"He said nothing! The heat is driving him crazy!" Keitaro slammed a hand onto Sean's mouth.

"What? It's a reasonable request, she wants me to put another shirt on, and I have a tank top in my room, I'll put that on, and problems solved."

"Dude, she may see that as sexist!"

"She sees everything as sexist!"

"Hence all the more reason not to piss her off."

"Oh fine! I'll get it myself." Sean climbed down the ladder.

"Happy? I'm getting a shirt." He said to Motoko as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" She demanded as he did it again.

"Excccuuuuusssseee me Princess!" Did he seriously make a Legend of Zelda cartoon reference?

"How dare you?"

"Look, I'm already in a bad mood today, and I'm trying really hard not to let my anger issues come out, so why don't you just leave me alone, and I'll leave you alone, deal?" He said as she went silent.

"Perfect." He walked inside, got his tanktop with a picture of an Atari on it that said 'Never forget your first love' and got back on the roof.

"You know, you may want to try and make peace with Motoko, for all you know she could be your friend one day?"

"Ha, what are the odds we'll become anything more than enemies?


End file.
